metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Wall Jump
Spineshark Yeah, no. sHinesPark is the correct term. And just because Samus has some moves in a mission and not in the next doesn't make it a paradox. It just means she has to re-earn moves, like from the Prime series. Shinespark is the speed booster one. A Shinespark is the kind of thing you can do on Super Metroid and Metroid Fusion, while speed boosting, crouch, then jump. It is also known as a Super Jump. Piratehunter 05:33, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Etecoon/Dachora clarification Just because Samus hasn't been taught the techniques yet doesn't mean ZM breaks continuum that much. After all, Samus is the federation's best and brightest, it's reasonable to believe she could figure them out on her own. Remember to sign your posts with four tildes (these things: ~). Also, in fusion she states that the Etecoons and Dachoras showed her "abilities I didn't know I had". I'll track it down and screenshot it if necessary. 01:03, October 5, 2009 (UTC) I would really appreciate it if we didn't make up unverified assumptions. I am not quite sure who it was who introduced the idea that the Dachora and the Etecoons taught Samus Aran how to use the Shinespark and Wall Jump prior to the events in Super Metroid, but when Samus is speaking about how the Dachora and Etecoons taught her these new abilities she didn't know she had, she is referring to Super Metroid. So I would appreciate it if we didn't add fanon, but simply admit that retroactive continuity is present in Metroid: Zero Mission. Here is a list of retcons that made it into MZM. Wall Jump was not in the original Metroid, but first made its appearance in Super Metroid. Ever since SM, wall jumping has become a part of the Metroid series. The only two games after SM that did not have this technique are Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime Hunters. The Shinespark was also shown first in SM. Then came Metroid Fusion, and the Speed Booster showed up again in MZM. Another technique added to this was the Morph Ball version of the Shinespark. If Samus had already known these techniques prior to SM, then why didn't she display the Morph Ball version in SM? Of course, it's another retcon added into MZM. It's the only game that has this feature. After MFs new feature of grabbing onto ledges, the Metroid series decided to take this feature into the other Metroid games, most notably MZM with the Power Grip upgrade. The ability to grab onto ledges also appeared in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, and the upcoming Metroid: Other M. It is not known, however, if the Power Grip will be an item, or if Samus will be able to grab ledges without the Power Grip. Like the Long Beam, the Power Grip may have just been a one time item. Another upgrade is the Charge Beam. It first appeared in SM and has been in every other Metroid game after. This is another item that was retconned into MZM, as the item never existed in the original Metroid. The point that I am making is that we don't need to add fanon to explain away contradictions, due to retcons. Retcons exist in just about everything that involves a story, whether it be literature, comics, television shows, or even video games. Contradictions are bound to happen. If an unverified assumption like "Samus probably learned how to Shinespark and Wall Jump prior to MZM" is going to be made, then the same may as well be done for every other retcon so that no contradiction will be present. Metroid Fan 22:56, May 22, 2010 (UTC) It isn't an unverified assumption, it is the only time period that fits. You can add that it may be a retcon but please do not remove the correct information. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:02, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Ha! "Correct information"? It is an unverified assumption that has no proof from any source regarding Metroid, whether it be in-game, manuals, interviews with the creators. Saying that this is the only time period that fits is an assumption on your part and anyone else who agrees. After Metroid Fusion was created, then came Metroid: Zero Mission as far as side-scrolls go. Prior to this, anyone who played Super Metroid would remember the Dachoras and Etecoons, just like Samus did in Metroid Fusion. So yes, it's an unverified assumption. Hey, if you want to use this for a Metroid fanfic, go for it, I don't see any reason why it should be there. So, if it is "correct proof" as you say, then prove it! And don't think that you being an administrator is going to affect this. Metroid Fan 22:13, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Metroid Fan, it's an assumption, true, but it's the best assumption we have right now. But consider this: If you eliminate all possibilities but one, no matter how impossible the final possibility is, it must be true. If you think you have a different assumption than that, go ahead. But right now, it's the best thing we have for an assumption. It's best to simply keep this for now, as it is quite all right as far as assumptions go. That's my two cents. RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 22:36, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh, gosh. I just typed up something huge and now this computer messed it all up. I'll just be brief here. The only way such an assumption could be made is if you removed Super Metroid from the picture. By removing SM from the picture, you have Samus' monologue where she says that the Dachora and Etecoons taught her how to wall jump and Shinespark. Well, she never actually mentions the names of these abilities that she learned from them, let alone where she met the creatures. So, again, without SM, you can assume that somewhere in Samus' life she came across these creatures and learned some kind of abilities in the same way you could assume that Samus must have known Adam Malkovich, and that since he does not appear in the previous titles to Metroid Fusion, it must have been before Metroid: Zero Mission. (Metroid: Other M will clear things up for us.) In SM, however, the player learns to wall jump and Shinespark. If you add SM into the picture and then read the monologue in MF, you will instantly say the same thing. You'll even say before that monologue pops up, "Hey, it's the Dachora and the Etecoons! I remember these guys! Oh, and the baby Dachora finally hatched!" Because I don't think we can come to an agreement on this situation, though, I'll just wait for ChozoBoy to undo what I did, but I would like to have at least both possibilities if this is going to be the case. In other words, add the assumption, but also add that it also may be due to retroactive continuity. See you next mission. Metroid Fan 14:57, May 24, 2010 (UTC)